Sprouting Fires
by vintageheart18
Summary: Bonnie Hicks is trying to live her life as a spirit, besides the loneliness and isolation she is enduring, while finding comfort and a home in an abandoned cabin, she runs into Jack Frost.
1. Chapter 1

Bonnie was cradled into a ball on the couch, it was noticeably worn out and it made it even more comfortable, her long burgundy hair behind her, spaying out like fire, and her side swept bangs falling onto her face, tickling her cheek as she slept. She had chosen to stay at an abandoned cabin deep into the woods. She had found it while wandering around the lush forest, it was settled in a clearing covered in snow and leaves, it was the best she could find and decided she'll make the best out of it, sense it was starting to get really cold out. When she entered the wooden structure she made sure nobody had already established territory and searched every room upstairs and around the whole place, luckily for her, it was lonely. Bonnie easily made it more to her liking, adding dark warm colors to the couch and rooms, dusting off the beds and spreading woven sheets in return, the kitchen had an old brick oven, the kind you use to bake bread and pizza. She cleaned it so that it was ready whenever she was to use it, hopefully soon. Surprisingly the place had a fire-place, like the rest of the rooms it was also old, but it was usable none the less. After spending a whole day cleaning and organizing, "moving in" as she would tell herself, she was exhausted and knocked out on the couch not having enough energy to climb the stairs on the second floor, she didn't even bother to slip off her knee- length socks.

She was falling, trying her best to grasp a non-existent ledge, a burning building was in her full view, red and orange mixing together, forming flames and embers flying in every direction, the area all around was dark and stars studded the night sky, the building, no her home was now engulfed in fire, the door ways, the roof, her room, her parents room, and the balcony where she once stood. All the while she was making her way down into the deep water below her, the coldness of the water chilling the air around her back and neck before she even came in contact with it. Then there was a splash, the freezing temperature making goose-bumps rise on every inch of her body, she was sinking, deeper and deeper, her arms wailing about and her legs kicking in every direction, this can't be happening, she doesn't know how to swim, she was holding her breath the best she could while attempting numerous time to reach the surface. But there was no point, she couldn't, the oxygen was escaping and her eyelids grew heavier and heavier by the second, her body going limp, as she finally let go of everything.

"No! No!", Bonnie screamed and clenched her fists in the air, shifting around the couch, causing a burst of fire to be released from her hands and burning a spot on the cushion. She rolled off of the end and fell on the wooden floor with a thump, the coldness radiating from it seeped into her cheek and that's all it took for her to open her eyes. She laid there a minute before flipping around on her back, staring at the ceiling and resting hand on her forehead, she sighed in relief when she realized it was all a dream, or a nightmare, whichever one she thought. She got on her knees and using the couch as support to help her stand up when she noticed the burnt fabric, she groaned in annoyance as to what she had done and grabbed a bright pink sheet from one of the other chairs and set it on the spot, successfully covering the mistake. She made her way down a hallway next to the kitchen, heading towards the bathroom. That's where she caught a glimpse of herself in the floor length mirror that she found while exploring the place. Her hair had grown longer, she liked it better than the shoulder length cut she used to have, her bangs were a mess and she pressed the palm of her hand so that they got smoothed out and in place, she was wearing a tan crop top, made out of suede, it had a nice feel to it, and the sleeves were more like that of a muscle shirt, the ends of her top formed into fringe and stopped just below her bust, exposing the curve of her waist and her toned tummy she was grateful for. She wore black shorts that reached almost mid- thigh, her knee-length sock were a slightly darker shade of burgundy than her hair. She stared at herself, always being met by the gaze of her own eyes, they were a deep green with specks of gold and brown around the iris, adding a seductive essence to her, she had a cute button nose and full lips that were slightly tinted red, she had a few freckles spreading over her nose and on her cheeks but not too much. They stood out even more because of the peachy-pale tone of her skin. To put it plainly she was beautiful. Bonnie stood still for a few more seconds before breaking into silly faces and posing in different ways, she laughed at what she just did but shrugged it off instantly, at least it was a little entertaining she thought. She quickly brushed her teeth and took a shower stunned that water was still flowing through the pipes. After dressing back in the clothes she just wore, she headed down stares again. When she reached the kitchen she decided she would use that oven, and heated it up with a wave of her hand, making the ovens temperature rise, she smiled to herself, glad she had the power to do that. A few minutes later she had pancakes ready for her to eat.

Throughout the day she lounged around the house, constantly taking naps and finding different ways to amuse herself, she tried painting but when she had her paints and brushes ready her inspiration left her, she also made an effort to try and build a house of cards but getting frustrated and ended bursting the cards into flames, leaving behind ashes for her to clean up, at around 3:00 P.M she had the urge to go outside. She leaned against the glass of the living room window and studied the outside, snowflake cascaded the to the ground, floating slowly like when you tossed a tissue paper in the air, the trees and grass were covered in sheets of ice and thick fluffy snow that looked like a whole bunch of cotton balls were morphed together. Sure it was beautiful she had to admit but it was too cold for her, she thought, yeah she could just dress in warmer clothing but she too lazy to do it, it also meant she had to try her best to keep warm outside by moving around and rubbing her hands together like the kids she seen yesterday. She frowned at the memory of kids running straight through and shooting snowballs at her head, though they went past her, she didn't appreciate it. Bonnie sighed and decided she would stay in after all.

* * *

A few streets away outside of the forest Jack Frost was playing with a couple of kids, directing the children to form two groups with equal amount of members on each team so that the upcoming snowball fight would be fair, he hadn't realized until later that they split into a boys group and a girls group, 5 players on each side, Jack supplied each team with enough snowballs and joined the boys, giving them an advantage since they had the winter spirit on their side. The girls seemed a little intimidated about that fact but later eased into relaxation as they went into focus. Jack had a sly smirk on his face. He stood behind the 5 boys and used them almost as a shield, but, you know, not in a cruel way.

" Okay guys, when i say 'Go' ", he glanced at his team and at the girls across the way.

"Ready... Set...GOOOO!", instantly both sides started throwing snowballs and shouting and screeching.

The girls were actually dodging and doing pretty good, they hit two if the boys and the boys fired back strongly, planting snowballs on three of the girls faces. With the help of Jack creating ice walls around them to prevent them from getting hit , and providing more snowballs when they ran out, the boys were able to win this match. They all jumped with joys and high-fived each other and gathering around Jack. The girls groaned and sat up, rubbing their cheeks in aggravation. 'No fair!", a blonde girl yelled, she pointed an accusing finger at Jack " You guys had HIM on your side!', when the rest of the girls recovered they nodded in agreement, they all frowned and argued with the boys, causing a comotion to erupt.

"Woah, Woah! Alright, alright, settle down", Jack barked

They all stopped and turned to look at him quizickly, tilting their heads to the side

He looked at the boys, "Guys they are right, you had me to help, so you know what that means?",

The boys wailed and slumped thier shoulder dissapointed, Jack formed two snowballs in each hand and threw them at both teams.

" REMATCH!, Jack yelled and all the kids stood at attention. A short boy with spiked black hair and huge blue eyes threw his arms in the and screamed " FREE FOR ALL!", the kids took this challenge and snowballs went flailing everywhere, Jack shook his head and sighed with a smile on his face, he grabbed the chance as a way to leave and he leaped into the air flying in the sky. He flew over the buildings and the houses, twirling and throwing his staff occasionally, making more snow appear below him. That was when he flew of the woods and spotted something odd. The cabin was lit up, he quirked an eyebrow in curiosity, he has noticed the small structure before but never gave much thought to it until now, all he knew was that there were no longer people living it. He made his way down to the clearing, gently landing on his feet, his toes touching the snow and creating an extra layer of fresh snow. He noticed a silhouette and ducked. He crouched all the to the window, pressing against the sides of the logs that constructed the place, creating a small ice design were he once stood, he heard shuffling and movement inside. He stood extremely still and leaned slightly towards the window and held his staff tightly, he ducked down and slowly, very very slowly lifted his head above the window sill, that's when he saw her, the girl with long red hair and a soft face. She was baking in the kitchen and singing a tune, swaying her hips in the process, she had a spring her step and seemed to be enjoying herself while she frosted the cupcakes. She glanced up for a second and Jack slid down, he felt her move around but then stop somewhere, he waited a moment before raising himself up. He peered in the window, his hands lightly touching the outside wall, he didn't see her anymore, where had she gone? He stood up fully this time, looking inside the home, trying to figure out where she went. He saw a quick flash of a face and hands when the window flew up and the girl stared at him, Jack gasped and stepped back in surprise, he was wide- eyed as the girl glared at him. Leaning her head into her hand casually, a smile etched itself on her face, exposing a perfect set of teeth. She was so close, he could see the freckles that dotted her nose, she was so close he could smell her strawberry fragrance, he stood in awe. She jumped up gracefully and propped herself on the window sill, letting her legs swing back and forth outside, she shivered a bit but she didn't mind.

"Hello there.", she chirped still smiling at jack.

"Hi" he sheepishly said.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack was surprised that she can see him, he was tongue tied and was rambling through his mind for words. After a few seconds he managed to find the courage he needed.

"How's it going?"

"Pretty good, say, what are you doing out here?"

" I might ask you the same thing"

He finally broke out of his nervous stage and was back to his normal charismatic self. He was smirking without even noticing it.

"what do you mean?", Bonnie tilted her head sideways and Jack couldn't help but think what an adorable gesture it was, wait, what? He just met her not even a few minutes ago, he pushed the thought away.

" The cabin is usually abandoned, what are you doing in there?", he bobbed his head towards the area behind her. Bonnie sat there for a moment and looked at her socks in thought before she looked up again.

" Just, keeping warm", she offered a smile and he returned it.

"Speaking of staying warm, you look rather cold', she leaned over and place her hand on top of his for a second before removing it quickly, that, made jack's eyes widen, he still had his doubts about whether or not she can see him but now he knew he was wrong, feeling her warmth through his icy fingers made him light up in side, though he will never admit it.

" Wanna' come in? I've got enough room for company", she smiled at him and used her thumb to point behind her.

"uh, yeah sure, that would be cool", he smiled back at her

" Yay! I was getting so bored in here by myself", she clapped her hands happily and swayed her legs even more, the way a child would, she leaped off of the window sill and went back into the cabin, she turned around to look at jack.

"What are you standing there for?, come on in", she reached out and pulled him in by the front of his sweater. He noticed she was having trouble hauling his weight in and he used the wind to pick him up just a little. He landed on his feet and looked around. She obviously made herself comfy in the small cabin, and to be honest, he liked it. Bonnie was staring at Jack and waited patiently for him to say something.

"wow, looks like your all moved in", he smirked at her but she wasn't paying attention.

"uh, yeah, all settled in, hey! Do you want a cupcake!", she was excited and very fidgety, Jack caught on to this and stared at her strangely.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?", she got really close to his face and he stepped back. He placed his free hand on her shoulder and eased her back on her feet instead of her tip-toes.

" Nothing you just seem, kinda' nervous". Bonnie registered this in her mind and let out a sigh, closing her eyes and letting her shoulders slump over.

"oh, sorry, like I said before I was alone for the whole day", she let a uneasy smile form onto her face.

"ohhh, okay I understand, and yes I would like that cupcake.", he picked up his staff and pointed towards the kitchen, Bonnie lit up again and pranced over to the counter, sitting Indian style on it. She picked up a cupcake and handed it to Jack as he sat on the stool that was on the side. They both ate in silence, the sound of chewing the only noise in the room. While eating, Bonnie glanced and noticed he had blue frosting on his nose. She tried to stifle a giggle and laughed. Jack heard her snickering and raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?"

She stared at him and started talking, laughing in between words.

"You have frosting on your nose",

He looked down at his nose and smiled, Bonnie laughed even more at the face he was making and rolled off the side of the counter, screeching on her way down. Jack looked up and rushed over, grabbing on to her before she could touch the floor. She hadn't noticed and felt cold fingers grabbing onto her thighs and a palm pressed at her back. She looked at Jack and smiled.

"Thanks, your freezing!",

" Your hot",

She just stared at him and couldn't find any words to speak up. Jack processed what he said and gasped.

"Oh no, no , I didn't mean it like that, I meant that your skin is hot, like since you pointed out that I was freezing, I decided to say that you were hot… you know like your temperature. Your WARM! That's what I mean!", there was an awkward silence and he set her on the ground, grabbing hold of his staff.

"I guess I should go now", he rubbed the back of his neck and turned around to walk away. Bonnie straightened up and grabbed his shoulder, taking him back.

"No, its okay, just stay, please", her green eyes were pleading, and she genuinely looked disappointed at the fact that he was leaving. Jack thought for a moment and then shrugged.

"Sure why not", he smiled at her warmly.

"Great! Do you think you can help me with some cleaning?"

"Yeah, we could make it a game",

"Yay! Thank you so much!",

She grabbed his hand and pulled him upstairs.


End file.
